


Gymnastic Fantastics

by pcwtosh



Series: Gymnastics Fantastics [1]
Category: Gymnastics RPF
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: The battle of the pommel horse, who will win? Max or Rhys?
Relationships: Max Whitlock/Rhys McClenaghan
Series: Gymnastics Fantastics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683844
Kudos: 12





	Gymnastic Fantastics

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

**Gymnastics-Fantastics**

“God save our queeeeeeeen.” Max sang. The crowd burst into applause and Max beamed for the cameras, his dimpled smile broadcasting on the big screen and around the world, Rhys looked up at his idol with a smile, Max Whitlock was the most incredible man on the planet. The three men posed for their picture on the podium together before returning to the locker rooms. 

Grabbing his things quickly Rhys went to make an exit, “unlucky today man, you were incredible, I’m surprised the judges preferred my routine to yours.” Rhys stopped in his tracks looking around and there was Max smiling at him. “Aww, thanks man, no chance though, you deserve the gold you’re an inspiration.” Rhys replied, Max’s chest puffed up as the Irish boy fed his ego, Max blushed, “Well thank you, what are you up to this evening?” “Nothing planned, I will just be in the hotel room until the flight tomorrow I guess, and you?” Rhys thought out loud, “We will be having a Team GB post competition social, just drinks in my room, come along” Max smiled. “Aww thanks, that’s really nice of you, what time?” Rhys asked, “Come along now if you like?” Max replied, Rhys nodded and the pair left the locker room together.

“Come on Maxxie, cab’s are here” Joe called, “Awesome, have we got space in one for Rhys?” Max asked. “Sure” Joe replied “Jump in the second cab with us two I guess.” The boys got into the cab which took them the short journey to the hotel, upon arrival they made their way up to Max’s room. “Drop your stuff in here man” Max held open the wardrobe door for Rhys. “Alright guys, shall we?” Max rubbed his hands together with a mischievous smile, “My last night of freedom before I’m back to being a dad, let the drunk times begin.” The 13 of them cracked open cans of beer, gin-in-a-tin and a little bit of wine gossiping about all things gymnastics.

The group played drinking games before the girls headed to bed, closely followed by the boys leaving just Max and Rhys. Both were drunk and it was clearly time to go to bed, “Ok Rhys” Max slurred, “how are you getting back to your hotel, do you have a cab number?” The Irish boy nodded, “Yeah, I’ll go down to the lobby and they can order me one, will take like half an hour I think.” Rhys replied. Max shook his head, “nah fuck it, you can stay here.” Max gestured towards the bed. “Awww, are you sure?” Rhys replied, Max nodded animatedly, “double bed, loads of space.” he smiled. “That’s really sweet of you.” Rhys beamed.

Rhys climbed into the bed still wearing his Team Ireland tracksuit, Max struggled to take off his Team GB tracksuit finally managing to strip down to his navy boxers and clambered into bed next to Rhys. “You’re gonna burn up if you sleep like that” Max giggled, “Yeah” Rhys agreed “I’m knackered, cba” a moment passed in silence, before Rhys threw open the duvet and sat up, without leaving the bed he stripped down to his boxers and threw the duvet back over himself. Max rolled over and switched off the light, “Night Rhys, hope you had a good time, sorry if I drunk-snore.” He giggled. “Night Max, thanks for tonight, I appreciate it and hopefully I will out snore you.”

Neither boy fell straight to sleep, Max shuffled around to try and get comfortable while Rhys watched Max’s silhouette. In the darkness, Rhys heard Max whisper, “Rhys are you still awake?” “Yeah” he replied, “what’s up?” “How do you feel about spooning?” Rhys thought to himself for a moment, “Yeah, I like it. You?” “Love to spoon yeah, but I’ve gone a few days spoonless.” Max whispered, “Any chance you’re up for being big spoon?” he continued, _fuckkk Max wants me to spoon with him_! “Yeah, I guess so.” Max reached back carefully locating Rhys and shuffled backwards into Rhys’ arms. Rhys was so warm and comfortable Max could feel himself begin to drift off. 

_Did Rhys just poke me?_ Max thought to himself, _I swear he’s got a hard-on_. Rhys breathed in Max’s scent, a noticeable hint of but not unpleasant body odour from his arduous day, _oh shittt it’s actually giving me a boner_ , Rhys repositioned his crotch away from Max. Max pushed his bum back again relocating Rhys’ crotch, Rhys mumbled quiet self-disgust as he tried to back away from Max again. Max’s left hand reached back and grasped Rhys’ thigh stopping him from backing away again and the Irish boy paused, Max’s hand then slid from Rhys’ thigh and rested on his bulge. “Woah, Max are you ok?” He asked in shock. “Yeah man, are you? Seems like you’re nursing a woody.” Max giggled. “So am I.” There was a moment of silence before Rhys took the hint and reached around with his left hand locating Max’s bulge. _Wow that’s nice_ they both thought in unison.

Max’s right hand slid down to his boxers and took control of Rhys’ hand, he guided the Irish boy from his balls and placed Rhys’ hand on his shaft. Rhys gripped him firmly creating a mental picture of the hard thick 7 inch member in his hand. Rhys’ hand moved down to the busy nest that surrounded Max’s balls, _I bet their dark and musky as fuck_ , his own bellend throbbed.

Max shifted his focus to Rhys’ package and slipped his hand into the Irish boys boxers, Rhys’ cock was slimmer but also 7-inches and rigid with excitement, Max’s fingers explored Rhys’ dark nest, he had less hair protecting his sack, mainly located in a little bush above his cock. “Your cock feels really nice” Max whispered encouragingly ahead of him, “Aye thanks, as does yours.” Rhys replied as he gently jerked Max.

Both boys breathed gently as they slowly stroked each other’s meat before Max allowed the beer to hide his inhibitions again, “Would you like to blow me?” he asked nervously, _the cheeky fuker, but hell yes!_ Rhys’ mind cheered. “Ermmm, maybe” Rhys lied, “how about you? Would you blow me?” he asked. “Fuck yeah man, anything I’d want you to do to me, I’d do to you.” Max said as they continued to stroke each other. Max rolled around to face Rhys in the darkness, Rhys watched Max silhouette moving around and then disappear from view. Rhys gasped in a forced hushed tone, his bellend had suddenly been enveloped by a warm wet sensation that rolled down his hard cock. Max slid Rhys’ cock into his mouth and rolled back to the top again. “Fuckkk” Rhys whispered forcefully as Max’s tongue pleasured his sensitive head. Max knew exactly what he was doing swirling his tongue around Rhys’ throbbing head before sliding down his Irish shaft to the base, holding and returning up to the tip again.

Rhys groped carefully into the darkness, finding Max’s leg and sliding up to the prize, he took hold of Max’s 7 inches and put all of Max into his throat. Max sighed gently through his nose as Rhys matched his own oral skills. Rhys generously tongued Max’s hard 7 inches, his warm mouth tickled Max’s sensitive head and he was rewarded with a nice drop of precum. Rhys had tasted his own precum before, the curiosity overcoming him on day and he enjoyed it, now Max’s precum was beginning to flow across his tongue and this tasted even better. 

Max tasted precum for the very first time, the Irish boy’s precum was interesting, definitely better than the taste of going down on the wife, but he decided he needed to get used to it before deciding. Max though sucked Rhys like an expert, not just flexible with his legs, his tongue danced around Rhys’ head and foreskin, his wet tongue sending sparks throughout Rhys’ body, his head pulsed inside Max’s mouth.

Rhys became more confident with his sucking skills, the Irish boy had been able to take all of Max’s cock breathing between strokes through his nose, burying his smooth chin into Max’s hairy bush. Max wasn’t quite as able to swallow all of Rhys’ 7 inches, but he persevered with his nose getting a whiff of Rhys’ musky balls. _Yeah, Rhys’ precum tastes pretty delicious, fuck this is hot_ , Max was really beginning to enjoy blowing Rhys, the response from Rhys’ head spurred him on, his mind was already wandering on to what else they could do, _but another day perhaps, I’m knackered_.

Rhys pulled off Max’s cock and began to jerk the Essex boy hard, Max exhaled again at the change of pressure and pace. _This will end things a lot quicker_ he thought, as if Rhys read his mind, “How are you doing, are you close?” Rhys asked, Max also pulled off Rhys’ cock and tried to match the Irishman’s speed, “Oh yeah getting closer for sure, are you?” Max replied, “Yeah I think I won’t be too long either, will you cum in my mouth?” said Rhys. “Err, yeah ok, did you want to cum in mine?” Max asked nervously, “If you want to” Rhys could detect a hint of fear in the tone of Max’s voice. 

Rhys gripped Max’s cock as if it were his own, concentrating his strokes around the head and the top end of Max’s shaft. Max did his best to remain still, the pleasure causing him to wriggle slightly in Rhys’ hand, Rhys used his spare hand to massage Max’s balls. They were covered in hair and felt humongous in Rhys’ hand, “Fuck Rhys, that feels awesome.” Max struggled to hold himself in as he could feel his balls beginning to empty, Rhys rapped harder on Max's cock, his biceps worked in a frenzy hidden by the darkness, Max’s breathing was shallow and he had lost his rhythm on Rhys’ cock but Rhys didn’t care. “Rhys, I’m gonna cum!” Max breathed desperately, Rhys located Max’s head with his tongue just in time as Max’s thick head began to fire sticky strands of warm liquid into Rhys’ open mouth. The Irish boy gulped down Max’s hot juice willingly as the shots fired into the back of his throat, the Essex boy’s salty load was deliciously moreish as the heavy spurts subsided and finally stopped.

Max gasped in shock at the size of his orgasm, it had been a while since he had cum, but Rhys really turned him on tonight, everything was fucking amazing. Max now switched his attention to Rhys’ cock which was still in his hand and semi-hard. Max had a running start, in just two strokes Rhys was fully hard again.

Max’s technique was sliding the full length of Rhys’ cock, the Irishboy closed his eyes picturing Max’s perfect body and hairy legs. Max used his free hand to stroke Rhys’ head, the touch made Rhys’ shoulders bolt upwards from the mattress before he settled back down again. The Essex lad then moved his free hand down to Rhys’ balls as well, similar to the way the Irishboy did to him earlier. Rhys gripped the mattress, his heart rate increasing as Max stroked his smooth sensitive balls and then in the darkness Max’s tongue replaced his hand pleasuring Rhys' balls, Rhys gasped eyes wide open staring into the void. “Fuck” Rhys exhaled forecefully as Max worked his pole, Max’s tongue tickled his balls pleasurably, the Irishboy began to breath faster placing his arms behind his head and throwing it back on to the pillow. Max jerked Rhys harder continuing to flick his smooth balls with his tongue gently. “Oooooh, oooohhh” Rhys cooed, his nuts tightened beneath him and he felt the tension building inside him. “Max, I’m gonna cum.” Rhys gasped, his Irish cum shot up into Max’s mouth as the Essex boy tried to catch his first load. Rhys had less cum on board than Max, but he had enough to make it difficult for Max to hold in.

_This feels so weird, thick and silky, salty...and quite tasty_ , Max was torn, _spit or swallow_. Rhys’ orgasm subsided next to him, “Thank you Max.” The Irishboy whispered politely, _awww, Rhys is so cute_! Max swallowed, _wow that needs some getting used to_! “And thank you, that was really interesting...really fun.” Max smiled though Rhys couldn’t see him, he was genuinely happy with what had just happened.

The boys lay there thinking to themselves momentarily before Rhys broke the silence, “did you plan to do that Max?” Rhys quizzed, “how do you mean?” Max replied. “Well…” Rhys thought out loud, “Did you plan to get me here, get me drunk, spoon with me, suck me?” “Ahhhh, no didn’t plan it no, but when I felt your boner it sparked my curiosity.” Max explained, “Interesting, and is your curiosity satisfied?” Rhys asked, “Yes and no, yes, cock is good, no, how far would I go with a guy. And what about you?” Max replied, “I’m not curious, I always liked you, your my idol Max, you’ve been my favourite gymnast ever since London 2012 and now I know why.” Max’s heart skipped a beat, _oh fuck_ , “Rhys, I think you’re great too, inspirational even. But you know we can’t do more than this right? I wouldn’t want to hurt you!” Max said tentatively. Rhys knew the score, Max was married with a little girl waiting for him at home, he was disappointed but he wasn’t surprised, _nope tonight was a win-win, fucking amazing_ , “I know, promise me this though, when you decide to go further with a guy, make sure I’m at the top of that list! You owe me that at least.” said Rhys, Max laughed pulling Rhys in for a hug, “Sure, next time we’re together is Tokyo I think. What would be your dream?” he asked. Without hesitation Rhys responded, “Makes no difference either way, but if I could only choose one I would top you because your hairy legs split wide apart is the most enticing thing in the world! But you can give me that Max Whitlock D if you prefer.” Rhys giggled. “I’ll make a mental note.” Max joined the laughter. Max rolled over and slipped back into Rhys’s arms, sharing warm and now their shared sexual experience they drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

They woke up next morning to a knocking door, Max opened the door to see Dominick outside in his dressing gown. “Answer your phone gay boy” he beamed, “You coming down for breakfast before the flight?” he asked. “Yeah sure, be down after a shower.” Max replied, “Aye, catch you in a bit.” Dominick headed back to his room. Max closed the door to the sight of Rhys in a pair of boxers sliding his shirt back over his head. “Do you want to come and have breakfast with us?” Max smiled, “I can’t” Rhys replied, “the flight to Dublin is at noon and I need to get back and pack yunno, plus fewer questions to dodge from your teammates.” He beamed back. Max nodded, “I understand.” he moved closer to Rhys, “last night was amazing, I hope we can stay friends.” Max was nervous he’d hurt Rhys. Rhys stepped towards Max, “Absolutely we can, I’ve beaten you in competition and I’ve beaten you off in bed, last goal is to beat you in the Olympics and job done, but don’t worry about me I feel privileged to spend time with you.” Rhys explained, Max’s heart melted and Rhys took the opportunity to pull Max in for a kiss, the two dark haired boys embraced gently before they broke apart.

Rhys put on his trousers and shoes before grabbing his bag. Max watched Rhys collect his things and head for the door, “Till Tokyo.” Rhys broke into a grin and Max followed suit, Max handed Rhys his mobile number and they kissed again one last time before the Irish boy left. Max closed the door and leant with his back to the door for support, _I wish Tokyo was tomorrow, I would love it if he topped me_!

**END**

Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy the story. If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on pcwtosh@gmail.com. Not gonna lie I’m broke, if you would like to contribute to my Amazon account drop me a line. 


End file.
